Whats new ru 2014
---- Здесь представлены новости 2014 года. Текущие новости Декабрь 2014 12/31/14 Party Hats In honor of the new year, some free Party Hats are available in the Rewards store! New users get the ever-handsome Absurd Party Hat, and users who already received one last year get the Silly Party Hat. These hats will be available to purchase until January 31st, but once you've bought them, you'll have them forever. Enjoy! by Lemoness and SabreCat New Year's Cards (Until Jan 1st Only!) Until January 1st only, the Seasonal Shop is stocking New Year's Cards! Now you can send cards to your friends (and yourself) to wish them a Happy Habit New Year. All senders and recipients will receive the Auld Acquaintance badge! When you receive a card, it will appear in your Inventory . Click it to receive a seasonal message! by Lemoness and SabreCat Snowballs The Seasonal Shop is also stocking Snowballs for gold! Throw them at your friends to have an exciting effect. Anyone hit with a snowball earns the Annoying Friends badge. The results of being hit with a Snowball will last until the end of your day, but you can also reverse them early by buying Salt from the Rewards column. Snowballs are available until January 31st. by Shaner, Lemoness, and SabreCat Last Chance for Penguin Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Penguin Item Set! If you want the Penguin Hat or the Penguin Suit, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 ---- 12/25/2014 December Subscriber Item Set The December Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Penguin Item Set! All December subscribers will receive the Penguin Hat and the Penguin Suit. You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness Seasonal Shop: Seasonal Outfits and Quests The Seasonal Shop has opened! The Seasonal Sorceress is stocking the seasonal edition versions of last year's winter outfits, now available for gems instead of Gold, and the two winter quests, Trapper Santa and Find the Cub. The Seasonal Shop will only be open until January 31st, so don't wait! by SabreCat and Lemoness Flagging Posts You can now report inappropriate posts to moderators simply by clicking the new flag button next to the post. You should only report posts that violate the Community Guidelines and/or Terms of Service. Thanks for helping us to keep Habitica safe and pleasant for everybody! by Alys, Blade, and Matteo Winter Plot-Line Continues SabreCat's news is dire. "Most of my sabertooth friends have been impossible to reach, but one thing is clear: the prides have been disappearing from the Steppes. There are also reports that something drove the mammoths to early migration and disturbed the hibernation of the terrible lizards." He wraps his cloak around himself as another blast of frigid wind roars through the streets. An icy winter gale has been blowing from the north, rattling the window panes and setting the pets and mounts to trembling and howling. "I've never seen anything like it!" says Matt the Beast Master. "Something is terrifying all my animals - even the cacti, who are normally so mighty and brave! For something to frighten a cactus..." He shakes his head. The stress level in Habitica is mounting. Missed the previous Winter Plot-line? Catch up on the story here! ---- 12/21/2014 Winter Wonderland Begins! Winter has arrived, and the snow is gently drifting down over Habit City. Come celebrate with us! Winter Class Outfits From now until January 31st, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be a Soothing Skater, Mage of the North, Gingerbread Warrior, or Icicle Drake! You'd better get productive to earn enough gold before they disappear. Good luck! by Lemoness Wintery Hair Colors The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase in the avatar customizations page! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Holly Green, Winter Star, Snowy, Peppermint, Aurora, or Festive.Seasonal Edition items recur unchanged every year, but they are only available to purchase during a short period of time. This is different from Limited Edition Items, which only recur if something is changed, such as the art or the price. These hair colors may remind some of you of the Holiday Hair Colors that were available last winter. The Holiday Hair Colors have been Retired in favor of the similar Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors. Read more about the difference between Seasonal and Limited Edition items here! by Lemoness, crystalphoenix, and mariahm NPC Decorations Looks like the NPCs are really getting in to the cheery winter mood around the site. Who wouldn't? After all, there's plenty more to come! by Lemoness ---- 12/17/2014 Android App Update: December Art and Buying gems! The December backgrounds and penguin pet quest are now visible in the Android mobile app! Also, we’ve made it possible to buy gems directly from the app. Now you don’t have to switch to the website to stock up! You can get the Android app here! We will announce when the iOS app is available as well. by negue Seasonal Shop Tab Looks like a new tab has appeared under Inventory - the Seasonal Shop! It's still closed, but I've heard a rumor that it will open soon... by SabreCat and Lemoness Winter Plot-Line Continues Lemoness bursts into the Tavern, shaking icicles off her hat. "The Stoïkalm Steppes are completely abandoned!" she says, gulping the cup of tea that Daniel the Barkeep offers her. "No people milling about, no mounts and pets playing in the snow - and when I tried to fly closer, my dragon spooked and refused to land!" A cloaked figure in the corner steps into the fire light - SabreCat, a powerful adventurer from the north. "The Stoïkalm Steppes are the last home of many animals that have long since gone extinct elsewhere," he says. "The stoic Stoïkalmers would never flee their lands unless something was threatening their pets and mounts!" He turns to Lemoness. "I can speak the language of the northern beasts. I'll try to contact the roaming sabertooth prides to see if they know what happened." As he lopes off into the distance, a cold wind begins to blow. Missed the first part of the Winter Plot-Line? Read it here. ---- 12/10/2014 Penguin Pet Quest Habiticans wanted to go ice-skating, but instead, a giant penguin is freezing everything in sight! All we wanted was to go ice-skating... Can you get this penguin to chill out? If so, you'll be rewarded with some penguins of your own! by Melynnrose, Breadstrings, Rattify, Painter de Cluster, Daniel the Bard, and Leephon Winter Plot-Line Lemoness enters the Tavern with worrying news from the far north of Habitica. "Nobody's heard from the Stoïkalm Steppes for over a week," she says. "It's hard to imagine anything troubling the citizens there, since it's such a placid part of the continent... But just in case, maybe I should pay a visit." Sounds like a good plan to us! ---- 12/3/2014 Gifting Subscriptions And gems You can now gift subscriptions and gems to other people (bottom-left in a user's profile window)! If you need holiday present ideas for the awesome Habiticans in your life, or just want to do something nice for someone, consider getting them a subscription to our fair site or tossing a few gems their way. They'll thank you, and so will we <3 by Lefnire New Subscription Benefits! We've added new benefits for long-term subscribers! Now for every 3 months that you are subscribed consecutively, your monthly gold-to-gem conversion cap will increase by 5, up to a total of 50 gems per month! Plus, for each three months of consecutive subscription, you will receive 1 Mystic Hourglass. What does that do? Read on! by Lefnire Mysterious Time Travelers If you've received a Mystic Hourglass for being subscribed for 3 consecutive months, you can now summon the Mysterious Time Travelers to get you one Mystery Item Set from the past! Being subscribed for multiple consecutive months is the only way to get these past items if you missed them. They will never be available to non-subscribers. by Lemoness, Megan, Lefnire Steampunk Item Sets The Mysterious Time Travelers are also offering two brand-new Item Sets - the Steampunk Standard Item Set and the Steampunk Accessory Item Set! These Item Sets can only be obtained if you have a Mystic Hourglass. by Megan Block Subscriptions Don't want to wait for your consecutive months to stack up? You can now subscribe in a fixed block period of 1 month, 3 months, 6 months, or 1 year! If you subscribe for a block period of 1 year, you get a 20% discount. PLUS, you'll instantly get all the benefits of consecutive subscription for that time period (e.g. getting a block subscription for 6 months will instantly raise your monthly gold-to-gem cap by 10)! by Lefnire ---- 12/1/2014 Site Outage Explanation Many of you may have noticed that you could not access HabitRPG for a large portion of December 1st. This wasn't a problem on our end - it was due to an outage by DNSimple, the service that provides us with our domain. We're very sorry about any frustration that this caused! If you lost any stats, you can restore them using Settings > Site > Fix Character Values. For future reference, if you ever have trouble accessing HabitRPG, be sure to follow our official Twitter, @HabitRPG, for updates! Thank you for all of your supportive messages <3 December Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can explore the South Pole, drift on an Iceberg, or admire the Winter Party Lights! by McCoyly, RosieSully, and Holseties December Mystery Item Set Hmmm! What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of December will receive the December Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 by Lemoness ---- Back to Top Ноябрь 2014 11/30/2014 Last Day for Feast and Fun Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Feast and Fun Set! If you want the Pitchfork of Feasting or the Steel Helm of Sporting, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 ---- 11/26/2014 Happy Thanksgiving! It's Thanksgiving in Habitica! On this day Habiticans celebrate by spending time with loved ones, giving thanks, and riding their glorious turkeys into the magnificent sunset. Some of the NPCs are celebrating the occasion! = by Lemoness = Turkey Pet and Mount! Those of you who weren't around last Thanksgiving have received an adorable Turkey Pet, and those of you who got a Turkey Pet last year have received a handsome Turkey Mount! Thank you for using HabitRPG - we really love you guys <3 = by Lemoness = ---- 11/25/2014 November Item Set Revealed The November Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Feast and Fun Set! All November subscribers will receive the Pitchfork of Feasting and the Steel Helm of Sporting. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. by Lemoness ---- Private Messaging Version 1.0 We're excited to announce a new feature: Private Messaging! Now you can send someone a PM by clicking the envelope icon in the bottom-left of their profile window . You can check your messages under Social > Inbox! This is a very rudimentary feature so far, only containing the ability to send messages, block people, and opt out. To read about some of the planned features for the future and make suggestions, check out this Trello card! by Lefnire ---- 11/19/2014 New Pet Quest: The Night-Owl! Habiticans are in the dark when a giant Night-Owl blots out the Tavern light! Can you drive it away in time to finish your all-nighter? If so, you may find some cute pet owls in the morning... by Twitching, Lemoness, and Arcosine ---- 11/13/2014 Share Avatar To Social Media You can now automatically share your avatar and public profile to social media! Just hover over the picture and click the "Share" button in the right-hand corner. Show off your outfit, your achievements, and your profile picture! Note that your tasks, as always, remain 100% private. by Lefnire Invite Friends To Party Via Email Do you want to invite friends to join your party without inputting their User ID? Now you can send them an email directly from the party page - even if they don't have an account yet! by Lefnire Mini Quest: The Basi-List! Now when someone accepts your party invitation and joins your party, you will be given a Mini Quest: The Basi-List! Battle the Basi-List with your friends for an XP and GP reward. by Arcosine and Redphoenix Data Tab Now you can access the Data Display Tool and Export Data from the toolbar! by ShilohT ---- 11/12/2014 New Equipment Quest Line: The Golden Knight! The Golden Knight believes that she is the perfect Habitican, and that anyone who slips up in their quest for self-improvement is a lazy failure. Can you talk some sense into her - or will it come to blows? If you complete the entire quest line, you'll be rewarded with a legendary weapon... The first scroll in this quest line, "A Stern Talking-to," drops automatically at Level 40! If you're already over Level 40, you will automatically be awarded this quest - just check off a task and then check your inventory. ---- 11/09/2014 Facebook Login Fixed For Mobile! Great news! If you use Facebook to log in to the mobile app, we've released an update so you no longer have to type in your UUID/API manually, misspelling things on your tiny keyboard and bemoaning your fate. Thank goodness! The Android update is out now, and the iOS update has been submitted and should be out soon. Community Guidelines To Chat Before you can use any of the public chat features, you now have to agree to our Community Guidelines. We know they're long, but they're important, so please do read them if you haven't already. Plus, we worked hard to make them entertaining, and they were illustrated by many of our excellent artisans! ---- 11/06/2014 Bailey: Costume Challenge Badges Awarded! The HabitRPG Costume Challenge Badges have been awarded! Thanks for your patience while we went through all the entries individually. You can see some of the entries on the HabitRPG blog already, and more will be added every week. IMPORTANT: Some of the links that people provided did not work. If you entered the Challenge but even after refreshing the page you still don't have your badge, email leslie@habitrpg.com with the link to your costume and your avatar. (The costume and avatar must have been posted prior to November 1st to count.) Thanks to all our amazing participants! ---- 11/05/2014 November Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can enjoy a Harvest Feast, admire a Sunset Meadow, or gaze at the Starry Skies! by Kiwibot, Holsety1, and Draayder Beeminder Integration We've integrated with Beeminder! Now you can beemind your To-Dos automatically :) Check it out! If you've never heard of Beeminder or want to learn more about what we've integrated so far, check out our blog post about it. Enjoy! by Alys and Alice Monday ---- 11/01/2014 November Mystery Item Set Cool! What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of November will receive the November Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 ---- Back to Top Октябрь 2014 10/31/2014 Last Day For Fall Festival Items Tomorrow everything will be back to normal in Habitica, so if you still have any remaining Fall Festival Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items won't be back until next fall, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so strike while the iron is hot! Last Day For Winged Goblin Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Winged Goblin Item Set! If you want the Goblin Wings or the Goblin Gear, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 Last Day Of Community Costume Challenge It's the last day to post your pictures of yourself dressed up as your HabitRPG avatar if you want to get the Costume Challenge Badge! You can join the Challenge here. Monster NPCs The NPCs have dressed up in their Halloween costumes! Be sure to stop by and check them all out. ---- 10/27/2014 Community Guidelines Our community has grown and evolved over this past year and a half, and we realized that none of the community expectations had been codified anywhere. This has now changed with the implementation of the Community Guidelines. The Guidelines have been written by the staff and mods and illustrated by many of our talented artisans. We know they're long, but they contain all the expectations for participating in the public social side of HabitRPG, so please do read them carefully! Soon you'll have to agree to them to participate in any of the Public Chat. by Alys, Lemoness, lefnire, redphoenix, SabreCat, paglias, Bailey, Ryan, Breadstrings, Megan, Daniel the Bard, Draayder, Kiwibot, Leephon, Luciferian, Revcleo, Shaner, Starsystemic, UncommonCriminal Increased gems For Contributors When we first started rewarding contributors, we decided to give them 2 gems per contributor tier. Since then, however, we've introduced many more things to buy, so we've decided to increase this number. All contributors now receive 3 gems/tier for tiers 1-3, and then 4 gems/tier for tiers 4-7, bringing the total number of gems you can earn by contributing to the site to 25. If you've already contributed, you've been given the gems that you're owed according to the new system. (For example, if you are a tier 3 contributor, you received 6 gems in the past and would receive 9 gems under the new system, so you've been awarded 3 gems to account for the difference.) Enjoy! by Alys ---- 10/25/2014 October Item Set Revealed October Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Winged Goblin Item Set! All October subscribers will receive the Goblin Gear and the Goblin Wings. You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. by @Lemoness Community Costume Challenge Reminder Don't forget about the Community Costume Challenge! We've had some really amazing entries so far, and we're looking forward to seeing more over the next six days! All participants will receive the 2014 Costume Challenge Badge. You can view some of the awesome costumes here! ---- 10/22/2014 Level 60 Equipment Quest: Recidivate Quest Line! All over Habitica, Bad Habits thought long-dead are rising up again - it must be the work of Recidivate, the wicked Necromancer! Can you complete your Dailies and fight down your Bad Habits to lay her to rest once more? If so, you'll reap some fine spoils... including some legendary armor! This quest line contains the hardest Boss Battle that we've released to date, so the first quest scroll drops for free at Level 60. If you're already Level 60 or over, you can unlock it for free, too - just check off any task and it will drop for you :) Good luck! You'll need it. by Lemoness, Tru_, aurakami, InspectorCaracal, and Baconsaur ---- 10/15/2014 New Pet Quest: The Icy Arachnid! Yikes, what's leaving these icy webs all over Habitica? It must be the Frost Spider from the newest Pet Quest: The Icy Arachnid! You can buy this quest in the Market. Don't worry, it will be around even after the Fall Festival ends :) Mobile App Update! The newest mobile app update is available on iOS and Android! Now when you're on your phone you can see Fall Festival items, get drop notifications, and view the pixel art of the bosses that you're battling! Hide Grey Dailies You can now hide grey Dailies to de-clutter your list! There are tabs at the bottom of the Dailies column that you can toggle to see only which Dailies are still active. Sortable Checklists Have you ever wanted to rearrange checklist order? Now you can! Simply drag and drop to sort your checklist points. ---- 10/7/2014 Back-To-School Advice Challenge Winners We had a ton of participants in our Back-To-School Advice Challenge, and we've finally sorted through and chosen the winners! Congratulations to Ringis, The Writer, San Condor, Tavi Wright, Stepharuka, Clyc, samaeldreams, LitNerdy, Tritlo, Shansie, Han Solo, FrauleinNinja, Nortya, itsallaboutfalling, TomFrankly, TGL Dogg, Amanda, InfH, Evan950, and Mizuokami! You've all received your gems :) Thanks so much for participating! If you had fun, don't forget that the Community Costume Challenge is happening all October :) Jack-O-Lantern Pet Habiticans have been carving lots of pumpkins recently - and it looks like one has followed you home! Everyone has received a pet Jack-O-Lantern! You can find it in the Stables :) ---- 10/3/2014 Spooky Sparkles There's a new gold-purchasable item in the Market: Spooky Sparkles! Buy some and then cast it on your friends. I wonder what it will do? If you have Spooky Sparkles cast on you, you will receive the "Alarming Friends" badge! Don't worry, any mysterious effects will wear off the next day.... or you can cancel them early by buying an Opaque Potion! Spooky Sparkles will only be in the Rewards store until October 31st, so stock up! by Lemoness, lefnire New Backgrounds Revealed: Haunted House, Graveyard, And Pumpkin Patch There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can sneak through a Haunted House, visit a creepy Graveyard, or carve jack-o-lanterns in a Pumpkin Patch! by cecilyperez, Kiwibot, and Sooz Memory Leaks Almost Fixed It took a ton of effort, but Tyler has fixed the largest memory leak that was crashing our servers! There are a few smaller ones that he’s still conquering one by one, but the fiercest monster has been slain. Ten thousand cheers for Tyler! You can read the technical description of how we’re fixing the leaks here, and for any JavaScript developers out there: we'd love your help! We’ll let you all know when we’ve fixed the problem for once and for all. ---- 10/1/2014 Seasonal Edition Hair The Seasonal Edition Haunted Hair Colors are now available for purchase in the avatar customizations page! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Pumpkin, Midnight, Candy Corn, Ghost White, Zombie, or Halloween. Seasonal Edition items recur unchanged every year, but they are only available to purchase during a short period of time. This is different from Limited Edition Items, which only recur if something is changed, such as the art or the price. Read more about the difference between Seasonal and Limited Edition items here! Seasonal Edition Skins The Supernatural Skin Set is here! Now your avatar can become an Ogre, Skeleton, Pumpkin, Candy Corn, Reptile, or Dread Shade. You can buy them from now until October 31st! These skins may remind some of you of the Spooky Skin set that was available briefly last fall. This is because we've received many requests for these Limited Edition skins from more recent players who were unable to purchase those skins. As a compromise, we have decided to Retire the Spooky Skin Set and release some similar but unique skins as part of the Supernatural Skin Set. That way, anyone who wants their avatar to be a pumpkin can have their way, but the original owners of the skin sets still have the unique items that they were promised. You can read more about the new Item Availability categories here. Community Costume Challenge The Community Costume Challenge has begun! Between now and October 31st, dress up as your avatar in real life and post a photo on social media to get the coveted Costume Challenge badge! Read the full rules on the Challenge page here. Release Pets and Mounts If you find collecting pets highly motivating and want to start over from zero, you're in luck! You can now release all your pets and mounts so that you can collect them again - and stack your Beastmaster achievement! October Mystery Item Spooky! What could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of October will receive the October Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 ---- Back to Top Сентябрь 2014 9/25/2014 Update: Diagnosing Server Problems Our servers have been under a massive strain recently, and so we've created a Github ticket that you can follow for updates on the things we're doing to fix the problem. We've also written a blog post . We'll keep you updated with new developments as we strive to solve this problem. If you've lost any of your stats during this time, you can restore them using Settings > Site > Fix Character Values. Thank you so much for your patience and encouragement as we work to fight this fearsome foe! September Item Set Revealed In happier news, the September Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Autumn Strider Item Set. All people who are subscribed before the end of September will receive the Autumn Antlers and the Strider Vest. Thank you so much for your support - it means a lot to us, especially right now. by Lemoness ---- 9/22/2014 Autumn is upon us! The air is crisp, the leaves are red, and Habitica is feeling spooky. Come celebrate the Fall Festival with us... if you dare! Limited Edition Class Outfits Habiticans everywhere are dressing up. From now until October 31st, limited edition outfits are available in the Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be a Witchy Wizard, Monster of Science, Vampire Smiter, or Mummy Medic! You'd better get productive to earn enough gold before your time runs out... Candy Food Drops! You've received some Candy in your inventory in honor of the Fall Festival! Plus, for the duration of the Event, Habiticans may randomly find candy drops when they complete their tasks. These candies function just like normal food drops - can you guess which flavor your pet will like best? NPC Dress-Up Looks like the NPCs are really getting in to the spooky autumnal mood around the site. Who wouldn't? ---- 9/17/2014 New Pet Quest: Rooster Rampage! There's a new pet quest in the Market! This monstrous rooster can't be quieted, and Habiticans are unable to sleep. Can you and your Party calm down this foul fowl? You'll be rewarded with Rooster eggs if you do! by LordDarkly, Pandoro, EmeraldOx, extrajordanary, and playgroundgiraffe Party Sorting! We've improved the preexisting party sort feature. Now you can sort your party members' avatars by level, backgrounds, and more! Simply go to Social > Party > Members and select from the drop-down menu. Back-To-School Challenge! Don't forget that the 2nd Official HabitRPG Challenge is running right now - the Back-To-School Advice Challenge! Post your best tips for using HabitRPG during the Back-To-School season on social media for a chance at winning 60 gems. If you want to share it with the maximum number of people, you can use the #habitrpg and #backtoschool tags. You only have until the 30th to enter. Good luck! ---- 9/12/2014 Official Back-To-School Challenge We've launched our 2nd Official HabitRPG Challenge: the Back-To-School Advice Challenge! ''' Use social media to tell us how you use HabitRPG to improve study habits, share stories of scholarly success with the app, or just give us your advice on using HabitRPG to be the best you can be. The contest ends on September 30th, and the 20 winners will each get 60 gems! For the full rules, check out the challenge here . Markdown In Checklists Previously, you've been able to use markdown in your task names and in chat. Now you can also use it in checklists! Fill every aspect of your tasks with emoji, bolding, italics, or links. NOTE: If your checklists look strange, it's probably because they're accidentally using markdown now, so just edit them accordingly! Check out this Cheat Sheet for an explanation of how to use markdown. Help Tab There's a new tab on the top bar that contains some helpful links. If you're confused about something, want to request a feature, or wonder if your question was asked before, you can now use the Help Tab's drop down menu! ---- 9/10/2014 Community Costume Challenge We've got an exciting event coming up this October - the first-ever Community Costume Challenge! In the spirit of the season, Habiticans who dress up in real-life versions of their avatar's armor (or in any HabitRPG costume) will receive a special badge. (No, just wearing a colored shirt doesn't count. Where's the fun in that?) The Community Costume Challenge will start on October 1st, but we're announcing it early so that people have time to get their costumes together. Instructions on how to participate in the CCC will be posted on October 1st. We can't wait to see your costumes! ---- 9/3/2014 New Avatar Backgrounds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can conduct lightning in a Thunderstorm, stroll through an Autumn Forest, or cultivate their Harvest Fields! ---- 9/1/2014 September Mystery Item Hmm, intriguing... All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of September will receive the September Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site! <3 ---- Back to Top Август 2014 8/31/2014 Last Day For Sun Sorcerer Item Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Sun Sorcerer Item Set! If you want the Sun Crown or the Sun Robes, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 ---- 8/26/2014 August Item Set Revealed! The August Subscriber Item has been revealed: the '''Sun Sorcerer Item Set! All August subscribers will receive the Sun Crown and the Sun Robes. You still have five days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. Sortable Tags You can now sort your tags. Drag left-to-right and drop them into place. Push to Top We've added a small button in your tasks' one-click actions: Push to Top. This will help easily you sort your day's priorities, which may change from day-to-day. ---- 8/19/2014 New Pet Quest: Help! Harpy! There's a new Pet Quest available in the Market! @UncommonCriminal is being held hostage by a Parrot-like Harpy. If you can find a way to help, you'll definitely get your hands on some coveted Parrot Eggs.... After you've purchased the scroll, battle the Boss by completing Habits and To-Dos. Be careful - every Daily that you skip will cause the Boss to attack your party! You can now enable sound effects for various website actions. Click the volume icon () and choose an "Audio Theme". For now, the only theme available is "Daniel The Bard" (@DanielTheBard designed this set); however, we'll release more themes over time (get involved here). We'll also add more sound effects, and possibly music, to the current set. New Mobile Update: Backgrounds and Guilds! We've updated the mobile app to include Backgrounds and Guilds! Now you can use the mobile app to join common interest groups, chat with like-minded people, and swap your avatar’s background. The iOS app is here, and the Android app is here. If you enjoy the direction that we’ve been taking the app, we would really appreciate it if you would leave us a review <3 Thank you! ---- 8/12/2014 New Equipment Quest: Attack Of The Mundane! There's a new Quest that will drop automatically for all users level 15 and up: the Dish Disaster, first quest in the Attack of the Mundane Questline! Scrub enchanted dirty dishes, battle the SnackLess Monster, and face off against the Evil Laundromancer. You might just be rewarded with a new piece of armor... As you complete each quest in this questline, you will be awarded with the quest scroll for the next part. There are three parts in total. Good luck! ---- 8/4/2014 New Backgrounds Revealed: Volcano, Dusty Canyon, Clouds There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can heat up inside a Volcano, wander through a Dusty Canyon, or soar through the Clouds! New Mobile Update: Checklist Editing And Bug Fixes! In case you missed it, we’ve released a new mobile update! You can edit checklists from the mobile app now. We also fixed some bugs, including the image problems on iOS! The Android app is here and the iOS app is here. You may have noticed that we've been releasing lots of updates recently. This is greatly due to two awesome members of our team! The first is superstar contributor Matteo, aka paglias. In addition to the mobile app, he contributes tons of code to the site, runs translations, and fixes bugs without blinking. We are so thankful to have him on the team! We also have another new mobile app contributor who has rocketed to Level 7 in record time: huarui! Huarui has been an absolute whirlwind with mobile app improvements. Give them both a giant round of applause! ---- 8/2/2014 Dread Drag'on Defeated! Prizes: Mantis Shrimp Pet, Mantis Shrimp Mount, Food, and Badge We've done it! With a final last roar, the Dread Drag'on collapses and swims far, far away. Crowds of cheering Habiticans line the shores! We've helped Daniel rebuild his Tavern. But what's this? THE CITIZENS RETURN! Now that the Drag'on has fled, thousands of sparkling colors are ascending through the sea. It is a rainbow swarm of Mantis Shrimp... and among them, hundreds of merpeople! "We are the lost citizens of Dilatory!" explains their leader, Manta. "When Dilatory sank, the Mantis Shrimp that lived in these waters used a spell to transform us into merpeople so that we could survive. But in its rage, the Dread Drag'on trapped us all in the dark crevasse. We have been imprisoned there for hundreds of years - but now at last we are free to rebuild our city!" "As a thank you," says his friend @Ottl, "Please accept this Mantis Shrimp pet and Mantis Shrimp mount, this feast, and our eternal gratitude!" August Mystery Item Ooh, mysterious! All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of August will receive the August Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 26th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 ---- Back to Top Июль 2014 7/31/2014 Last Day for July Subscriber Set Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Undersea Explorer Item Set! If you want the Undersea Explorer Helm or the Undersea Explorer Suit, now's the time! Thank you so much for your support <3 Final Day for Limited Edition Summer Outfits Today is the last day of the Summer Splash Event, so it is the last day to buy the Limited Edition Outfits and the Rainbow Warrior Armor from the Rewards store. Get productive and spend that gold! ---- 7/25/2014 July Subscriber Item The July Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Undersea Explorer Item Set! All July subscribers will receive the Undersea Explorer Helm and the Undersea Explorer Suit. You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. ---- 7/16/2014 Mobile App Update We’ve released another update to the mobile app! Now you can feed and select pets from the app. Carry your cute pets with you everywhere you go! The app is available for iOS here, and Android here. We’re continuing to release updates on a regular basis, so if you like the direction that we’ve been taking the app, please do consider leaving us a review. Thank you! Neglect Strike: Tavern Art Swap The Dread Drag'on's Rage Bar has filled, and it has unleashed its Neglect Strike, leading to a new look for the Tavern! As a reminder, the Drag'on's rage will NEVER hurt any users or interfere with their ability to be productive, so the chat and inn are still functional. Even so... poor Daniel! All users are automatically damaging the Drag'on with their tasks. There is nothing bad that can happen to you or your account by being in this fight! Dread Drag'on Prize Change: Food Reward! We've received a lot of feedback due to the weekend's confusion, and it seems that awarding GP and XP for defeating the world boss significantly unbalanced the game for newer players. Based on your feedback, XP and GP will no longer be awarded. Instead, players will receive an assortment of food! The Mantis Shrimps will still be awarded. If you were looking forward to receiving the 900XP and 90 GP upon completion of the battle, feel free to award it to yourself using Settings > Site > Fix Character Values when the battle is done! Thank you for bearing with us through the confusion. We love you guys. ---- 7/12/2014 Wow, What's Going On?! You may have noticed some strange things happening - extra gold? Drag'on defeated? No quest damage? Turns out the Dread Drag'on of Dilatory was harder to handle than we expected, and wreaked havoc on us last night by unexpectedly completing due to a glitch, throwing off party quest damage, and granting all of its rewards early! *shakes fist at terrible beast* The Drag’on is now back in the battle (read about how to fight it here), and the Mantis Shrimp pet/mount were removed until it is defeated for good. We are so sorry about the confusion! If you don’t want the 900 XP and 90 Gold, you can delete it using Settings > Site >Fix Character Values. You can also keep it as an apology from the devs for all the confusion! Do whatever is most motivating for you :) It will be granted again when the Drag'on is truly vanquished. The Drag’on also caused some glitches with party boss damage, but they should be repaired now. For a detailed breakdown of what happened, follow the issue here! Now let's fight this monster for real. ---- 7/11/2014 July 11th: GaymerX reminder Reminder: Vicky (aka redphoenix) is at GaymerX at the InterContinental in San Francisco this weekend! She will have lots of promo codes for the Unconventional Armor Set. Our champion moderator Ryan will be there, too, and would love to meet you guys! Vicky will be wearing a dinosaur hoodie and a red shirt, and Ryan has a partially-shaved head and is in a wheelchair. There will be an official HabitRPG meet-up on Saturday 3:15-4:30 outside GX Panel Room A (Grand Ballroom AB (3F)). Come get your promo codes there! If you can't make it at that time, contact Vicky via email (vicky@habitrpg.com) or Twitter (@caffeinatedvee) to coordinate an alternative time and place to meet up at the convention! ---- 7/9/2014 Happy Derby Day! In celebration of Derby Day, all Habiticans have received a seahorse egg! On this day, the worst of Habitica's ancient bugs were defeated, and so every year we celebrate. Let's ride through Dilatory on this fun day. New Pet Quest: Seahorse! But oh, no - it looks like a wild Sea Stallion is disrupting the races! Quickly, battle the Sea Stallion to calm him down, and you might just get your hands on some additional seahorse eggs... - by Kiwibot and Lemoness Updated Stats Bars Based on your feedback, we’ve updated the design of the new status bars with an 8-bit style and improved accessibility. - by BenManley ---- 7/3/2014 New backgrounds available: Coral Reef, Open Waters, Seafarer Ship Three new avatar backgrounds are available in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can swim in a coral reef, enjoy the open waters, or sail aboard a Seafarer Ship. Thanks so much for supporting the site! Next Convention: GaymerX! HabitRPG's own Vicky Hsu will be at GaymerX, a game convention celebrating LGBTQ and gaming which is open to everyone, at the InterContinental in downtown San Francisco on July 11-13. (For more information, check out gaymerx.com!) Vicky will be giving away promo codes for the UnConventional Armor Set, so if you want to meet up with her (and snag some awesome capes), send a message to vicky@habitrpg.com or @caffeinatedvee on Twitter! Rainbow Warrior Set! Even if you can't make it to the convention, you can still enjoy the two new armor pieces available for free in the Rewards Store: the Rainbow Warrior Helm and the Rainbow Warrior Armor! They were designed by our GaymerX friends and they look awesome. They'll be available until the end of the month, so enjoy! ---- 7/1/2014 МИРОВОЙ БОСС: Ужасный Дракон Промедления! Мы были слепы к предзнаменованиям. Иссиня-черные сверкающие глаза. Древняя чешуя. Массивные челюсти и острые зубы. Мы пробудили что-то ужасающее, что никогда не должно было покидать своей расщелины: Ужасный Дракон Промедления! Кричащие жители Habitica рассыпаются во всех направлениях, когда его извивающаяся шея длиной в десятки метров рассекает водную гладью, а дикий рёв заставляет дрожать окна близлежащих домов. «Мы должны положить конец Промедлению!», — кричит Lemoness. «Именно откладываемые задачи и красные ежедневные задания привлекли его внимание! «Он излучает магическую энергию!» — кричит @Baconsaur. «Живя так долго, он научился исцелять себя! Как мы сможем побороть его?» Очень просто: так же, как и всех Боссов – продуктивностью! Быстрее, Habitica, объединяйся и сражай свои задачи, вместе мы победим этого монстра. (Нет нужды бросать начатые квесты, мы уверены в ваших возможностях сражаться на двух фронтах). Он не нападет на мирных жителей, но чем больше ежедневных заданий мы пропускаем, тем больше сил он получает для Незамедлительной Атаки! И мне не нравится, как он поглядывает на Таверну... ---- Back to Top Июнь 2014 6/30/2014 Last day for June Item Set! Reminder: this is the final day to subscribe and receive the Octomage Item Set! If you want the Octopus Robe or the Tentacle Helm, now's the time! Thanks so much for your support <3 Новости о Промедлении ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! Жители Habitica, прекратите исследовать темную расщелину!!! Lemoness действительно волнуется. Там присутствуют .... знаки. Знаки чего-то большого. Знаки чего-то ужасающего. Знаки об усиливающихся таинственных подземных толчках. Кроме того, исследование темной и опасной расщелины стало источником промедления. Давайте вернемся к работе! ---- 6/25/2014 June Subscriber Item The June Subscriber Item has been revealed: the Octomage Item Set! All June subscribers will receive the Octopus Robe and the Crown of Tentacles. You still have six days to subscribe and receive the item set! Thank you so much for your support - we really do rely on you to keep HabitRPG free to use and running smoothly. Mobile App Update There's a new mobile app update available! In addition to bug fixes, there are many improvements, including a new button-based menu, tap-and-hold to edit tasks, and the return of stats and in-app avatar customization! Working on the mobile app is our biggest To-Do this summer, so expect more in the coming months. If you feel that the app is improving, we'd love it if you would take the time to give us a review and let us know what you think! Новости о Промедлении Приятно видеть, как жители Habitica весело проводят время, исследуя руины! Есть только одна маленькая вещь, которую Lemoness хотела бы, чтобы мы избегали. Она заметила, что многие жители Habitica пытаются осмотреть разрушенный дворец на другой стороне темной расщелины. Она не знает, безопасна ли эта трещина, поэтому, пожалуйста, не плавайте возле нее. Приятных вам исследований! ---- 6/21/2014 Summer Mystery Update Lady Lemoness has returned at last! She startled beach-goers by charging up out of the waves and onto the shore, shouting "I found it!!! I found it!!! Oh, I just KNEW that citing it as impossible would make it a narrative probability!" Wait - found what? Событие Летнего всплеска: потерянный город Промедления! Промедление был прекрасным островным городом древней Habitica. Это место процветало, но по мере того, как богатство города росло, жители становились ленивыми и не спешили выполнять свои ежедневные дела ... пока совокупный вес их темно-красных заданий не вызвал мощное землетрясение, которое потопило город. Легенды говорят, что все жители были превращены в морских существ. Местоположение этого города было неизвестно ... до сих пор! Limited Edition Outfits! What's the fun of an underwater city if you can't explore it? Luckily, from now until July 31st, special Limited Edition Outfits are available for gold in the Rewards store! Spellcasters can transform themselves into Emerald Mermages and Reef Seahealers to swim among the ruins, while fighters may prefer to dress as Roguish Pirates and Daring Swashbucklers, riding above the city on magnificent ships. Work hard, and you can join them! NPC Dress-up The NPCs got so excited about the discovery of Dilatory that they've moved over there for the summer! Daniel the Innkeeper has opened a beachside tavern, and Alex is also selling by the shore! Meanwhile, Justin the Guide is giving tours aboard boats, Ian is dispensing quest wisdom from the deep ocean, Matt has opened stables for aquatic pets, and I am swimming about keeping everyone informed! Но что вызвало землетрясение? Только одна тайна остается неразгаданной - что вызвало второе землетрясение, из-за которого древние ежедневные задания были выброшены на берег? В конце концов, землетрясение, которое разрушило Промедление, было вызвано невыполненными ежедневными делами и задачами, не так ли? Но мы выполняем все наши задания... ---- 6/14/2014 New Feature: Backgrounds! We're debuting a brand-new feature - backgrounds for your avatar! Stroll through a Summer Forest, lounge upon a warm Beach, or dance in a Fairy Ring. You can buy the backgrounds in the new Background tab, under User. Have fun! Новости о летней мистической истории Прошло много времени, когда мы видели Lemoness в последний раз - она редко показывалась с тех пор, как начала расшифровывать эти древние ежедневные задания. Мы только что остановились возле ее дома, чтобы проверить ее и поняли, что она ... пропала? Похоже, она взяла с собой свой волшебный вязальный крючок. На столе лежала записка: «Я думаю, что перевела их! Если я права, то это будет довольно ИНТЕРЕСНОЕ лето. Проверяю свои догадки - скоро вернусь!!!» Единственной вещью на столе была древняя карта ... с оторванным углом. ---- 6/10/2014 New Pet Quest: The Call Of Octothulu! There's a new pet in town! The dreaded Octothulu, sticky spawn of the stars, has emerged from a whirlpool in a dark cave by the sea. It's up to you and your party to banish the foul beast by being extra-productive! If you manage to defeat it, you might just find some octopus eggs... Новости о землетрясении Помните то странное землетрясение, которое у нас недавно произошло? Это, вероятно, никак не связано, но жители Habitica недавно заметили загадочные темные ежедневные задания, разбросанные на пляже. Lemoness с радостью сообщает, что они написаны на древнем языке, и что она усердно работает над их расшифровкой. Мы будем держать вас в курсе событий! ---- 6/5/2014 June Mystery Item Wow, what could it be? All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of June will receive the June Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 Что это было? Ой! Загадочное землетрясение произошло в Habitica! К счастью, никто не пострадал и оно не принесло никакого ущерба, однако наши ученые сбиты с толку. «Мы даже не в сейсмической зоне», - пробормотала леди Lemoness, изучая огромную книгу. «Землетрясений не было с тех пор ... но нет, это невозможно». Ну, если Lemoness так говорит, это должно быть правдой! Похоже, это была просто ложная тревога. ---- Back to Top Май 2014 5/23/2014 May Mystery Outfit Revealed! The May Mystery Item Set has been revealed for all subscribers... Flame Wielder Item Set! All people who are subscribed this May will receive two items: * Flame of Mind (helm) * Flame of Heart (armor) You still have eight more days to subscribe and get the item set. Thank you all for supporting us! We love you <3 ---- 5/14/2014 The Rat King Habitica's streets are filled with the skittering of little paws... looks like there's a new Pet Quest available in the Market! Can you and your party defeat the Rat King? If so, there will be some eggs to reward you... By: Pandah and Token Level Cap Lifted You can now level up beyond 100, the 100-cap has been lifted! By: Ryan ---- 5/5/2014 Mobile Update The new iOS update is live! You can download it here. If you have Android, the update is available here. Note: to edit a task or view checklists, swipe left on the task. We're working on click-to-view, we'd love some developer help! If you think the new app is an improvement, please consider rating us - many of our old reviews were (justifiably!) pretty low, especially on Apple, but we feel that this update is the first in a line of major improvements. Thanks for sticking with us! The HabitRPG Chrome Extension Great news - we've fixed our Chrome Extension! Many thanks to new contributor @GoldBattle. Now you can set the times and dates you want to only browse productive sites. If you're procrastinating, it will automatically start docking your character's health; if you're hard at work, it will reward you with GP and XP! Read more about it here. Also, a quick change - May's Mystery Item will now be revealed on the 23rd, instead of the 25th. Rejoice, impatient Habiticans! ---- 5/1/2014 May Mystery Item Ooh, how mysterious! All Habiticans who are subscribed during the month of May will receive the May Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks for supporting the site <3 ---- Back to Top Апрель 2014 4/30/2014 Mobile Update Great news! We've just released a big upgrade to our mobile app. One of our biggest priorities right now is improving the HabitRPG mobile experience, so this is an important first step. We've upgraded the framework to Ionic, which means a cleaner look and smoother feel, and best of all, it is now easier for the developers to add new updates and features! Read more about the upgrade here. The Android App is available here! The iOS app was submitted to the App Store, but Apple always takes a while to process things, so it may be a few more days. Let's hope they're quick this time around! We'll let you know when it goes through. Have a productive day! Spread the Word Challenge Also, at long last the staff has finished sorting through the 1.5K+ participants in the Spread The World Challenge, and we are pleased (and so, so relieved) to finally announce a winner! Congratulations to ALEX KRALIE, the winner of the Spread The Word Challenge! 47K+ notes is truly momentous. A warm congratulation is also due to the runner-ups: sarahtyler, HannahAR, Raiyna, thefandomsarecool, Chickenfox, Anrisa Ryn, frabajulous, galdrasdottir, Judith Meyer, jazzmoth, RavenclawKiba, daraxlaine, Phiso, Billieboo, Victor Fonic, nikoftime, Aedra, amBarthes, and thaichicken! You guys are great <3 Thanks for helping to get the word out about HabitRPG! Spring Fling Reminder that today, 4/30, is the LAST DAY of the Spring Fling event! After today, you will no longer be able to purchase the Pastel Hair Set or the Limited-Edition class items. Additionally, the Egg Hunt scroll will no longer be available in the Market, although if you have started the quest, it will NOT disappear and you will be able to complete it at your leisure. It is also the last day to get the Twilight Butterfly Item Set before it disappears forever! If you want the Twilight Butterfly Wings or the Twilight Butterfly head accessory, this is your last chance to subscribe and get them. Happy Spring! ---- 4/25/2014 April Mystery Outfit Revealed! The April Mystery Item Set has been revealed for all subscribers... Twilight Butterfly Armor Set! All people who are subscribed this April will receive two items: • Twilight Butterfly Antennae • Twilight Butterfly Wings! You still have five more days to subscribe and get the item set. Thank you all for supporting us! We love you <3 ---- 4/3/2014 Limited Edition Pastel Hair Color Set A new set of hair colors has been released: the Pastel Set! Now your avatar can have flowing locks in Pastel Blue, Pastel Pink, Pastel Purple, Pastel Orange, Pastel Green, or Pastel Yellow! You will only be able to purchase these hair colors until April 30th, so don't miss out! ---- 4/2/2014 April Mystery Item What could it be? All people who are subscribed during the month of April will receive the April Mystery Item Set! It will be revealed on the 25th, so keep your eyes peeled. April F... irst Hiya, folks! I'm Mrs. Carrot the Carroty Carrot, and I am your new announcer here at HabitRPG! I'm pleased to say that we've released several important updates that we are convinced will drastically improve user experience. Be sure to click around to admire our completely warranted and not at all arbitrary changes! In short, we were worried that the fantasy role-playing-game theme was getting somewhat overplayed, so we've decided unanimously to take the app in a different, more nutritious direction. After all, talking vegetables NEVER get old. ---- Back to Top Март 2014 3/31/2014 Last Day for Subscriber Set Reminder that today is the last day to get the Forest Walker Subscriber Set before it disappears forever! If you want the Forest Walker Armor or the Forest Walker Antler head accessory, this is your last chance to subscribe and get it. ---- 3/25/2014 March Mystery Item Set The March Mystery Item Set has been revealed for all subscribers... The Forest Walker Set! All people who are subscribed this February will receive two items: Forest Walker Armor '''and '''Forest Walker Antlers! The antlers are a head accessory, so they can be worn with any helmet. You still have five more days to subscribe and get the item set. Thank you all for supporting us! We love you <3 PayPal Subscriptions We've added PayPal as a payment method for subscriptions. We still recommend the Card method, as Stripe (the processor we use) has a more stable API and better account management tools. However, we realize not everyone owns a credit/debit card, so there's PayPal for ya! ---- 3/22/2014 Spring Fling Event Spring has come to Habitica, and flowers have sprouted everywhere: in the Stables, in the Marketplace... and even in your character customization pages! Head Accessories That's right - we've introduced Head Accessories! Your avatar can now bedeck their helms with colorful flowers. And that's not the only place to get head accessories…. Limited Edition Class Outfits The Spring 2014 Limited Edition Class Outfits have been released! From now until April 30th, you will be able to use your gold to buy your current class' armor set from the Rewards store! You can be a Stealthy Kitty, a Mighty Bunny, a Magic Mouse, or a Loving Pup. If you switch classes (system unlocked at level 10), you will gain access to your new classes' armor set. Make sure to collect yours first, though! What are you waiting for? Go be productive and earn some gold! New Un-Equip Mechanic Now to un-equip your gear, click the same item that you have currently equipped. We removed the "Base Equipment" tier for consistency with how un-equipping pets & mounts is handled, and to easily support adding new gear types. Pet Quest: The Ghost Stag The meadows of Habitica are bursting with flowers, sunshine, and.... ominous mist? Looks like a ghost stag is keeping winter alive! Defeat him, and maybe you'll get an egg or three.... And More To Come... This is only the beginning of all the treats that we've got in store for you. Stay tuned - and happy Spring Fling! ---- 3/18/2014 New Pet Quest Mechanics Great news - now it is easier to complete the Quest Pet sets! Pet Quest Bosses will now drop 3 eggs instead of 2. Additionally, after you have defeated a Pet Quest Boss two times, those eggs will be gem-purchasable in the Market like all other eggs, so that your party doesn't have to replay the same quest over and over :) WonderCon HabitRPG will be attending WonderCon from April 18th-20th! Come say hi to Tyler, Leslie, and Vicky, and chat about productivity and games. Tickets are available here. All the users who visit our booth will receive the Unconventional Armor Accessory Set! (It will also be available if we attend other cons in the future.) LifeHacker Poll HabitRPG is in the running to be Lifehacker's #1 To-Do list manager! We've got some tough competition, so if you like our site, please help us out by voting for us here <3 ---- 3/2/2014 March Mystery Item Happy March! The awesome people who subscribe to HabitRPG will now receive the limited-edition March Mystery Item! The Mystery Item set will contain a stats-free costume piece that will only be available to the people who are subscribers this March. The set will be revealed on the 25th to everyone, but all people who are subscribers during the month of March will receive it. Get excited - and thank you so much for helping to support HabitRPG! We love you. ---- Back to Top Февраль 2014 2/29/2014 Hedgehog Quest A new pet has been introduced, the Hedgehog. You can find some eggs by battling the Hedgebeast Boss, a quest scroll available in the Market. ---- 2/22/2014 February Mystery Item Set The February Mystery Item Set has been revealed for all subscribers... The Winged Messenger Set! All people who are subscribed this February will receive three items: *Winged Helm *Messenger Robes *and... Golden Wings! The wings are a brand-new type of item, called a Back Accessory! These items appear behind your avatar, so you can wear the wings with any outfit. You still have five more days to subscribe and get the item set. Thank you all so, so much for supporting HabitRPG! ---- 2/18/2014 Translations Translations are well underway! Many of you should already be seeing HabitRPG in your own languages. If not, head here to see your language's progress or to help translate. by @paglias, @Sinza-, @Luveluen, and more. BountySource We’ve started using BountySource, a service which lets users post bounties on bug fixes and feature requests. Any features or bugs in HabitRPG you’ve been dying to see resolved? Post a bounty to attract contributor attention. Read more here. by @Cole, @lefnire, @Ryan ---- 2/13/2014 Happy Valentine's Day! Help motivate all of the lovely people in your life by sending them a caring valentine. Valentines can be purchased for 10 gold from the Item Store. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "adoring friends" badge. Hooray! By Lemoness and zoebeagle ---- 2/12/2014 Chat & Invite Notifications Chat & group-invitation notifications are back! Miss them? They currently work for all chat updates in parties & guilds. Any devs willing to jump into @tagging in Tavern, see here. Toolbar In order to make room for these notifs, we added a toolbar above the header. You can collapse the toolbar (far-right icon), but take care as Bailey notifs are inside the toolbar! ---- 2/7/2014 February Mystery Item We're excited to announce a new feature as a big thank-you to the awesome people who subscribe to HabitRPG! Every month, all subscribers will now receive a limited-edition Mystery Item! The Mystery Item will be a stats-free costume piece (like the Absurd Party Robes) that will only be available to the people who are subscribers each month. The February 2014 item will be revealed on the 23rd to everyone, but all people who are subscribers during the month of February will receive it. Subscribe now, get excited, and thank you so much for helping to support HabitRPG! We love you. Critical Hammer Of Bug-Crushing Some of you may have noticed that we periodically have some bugs that are nastier than the norm - the dreaded critical bugs. These monstrous apparitions have been snapping at the heels of many a player. For updates on what we're currently working on to improve site stability, read this link - and then jump in to help! Not only will programming assistance reward you with the usual contributor levels, but if you actually manage to fix a bug marked "critical," you will now receive the Critical Hammer of Bug-Crushing as your reward! Rainbow Hair Colors Want to spruce up your avatar? Rainbow hair colors are now available! Dye your luscious locks purple, green, or even rainbow-striped, and passersby will look at you with envy. Stability Update We've stabilized the site a lot (we're still working out kinks, but we're way better now). Follow the progress here, but here are some workarounds for now: Click slower. VersionError is caused by clicking things off too fast (we're working on a fix). If you see an error, refresh before proceeding﻿. By Lemoness, mariahm, crystalphoenix, aiseant, zoebeagle, cole, lefnire ---- 2/1/2014 Vice You awaken after the Winter Wonderland festivities and birthday celebrations with a smile. It's been a snowy, cheerful couple months, and the NPCs have finally returned to their normal attire. But today something is very wrong. Shadowy whisps cover the ground of Habitica, the sky has darkened. At the tavern you hear @DanielTheBard struming dark tales on his lute, and @Baconsaur peering into a mug, grumbling about her mounts swallowed in the shadows. They speak of the same thing: Vice, a dark an terrible foe. This new boss arc is a 3-part quest that requires level 30 to begin. Bring your strongest party members, and don't miss your dailies - there's a powerful weapon at the end! by @baconsaur & @DanielTheBard ---- Back to Top Январь 2014 1/30/2014 Happy Birthday, HabitRPG! The fair land of Habitica is two years old on January 31st! The NPCs are celebrating in style, and it looks like some of the staff is, too! Won't you join in? Absurd Party Robes As part of the festivities, Absurd Party Robes are available free of charge in the Item Store! Swath yourself in those silly garbs and don your matching hats to celebrate this momentous day. Delicious Cake What would a birthday be without birthday cake in a myriad of flavors? Of course, pets are very picky, but luckily Lemoness and her team of bakers have plenty of slices to go around. Mmm, delicious! Last Day of Winter Wonderland Event Also, just a reminder - January 31st is the final day of the Winter Wonderland event, so it's your last day to get the Limited Edition Winter Hair Colors, the Winter Outfits, the snowballs, and the Trapper Santa and Find the Cub quest scrolls. Remember that mid-progress Trapper Santa and Find the Cub quests will not abort, nor will you lose your scrolls - they will simply be removed from Alexander's Marketplace. We hope that you've had a wonderful winter! Birthday Bash Badge Finally, to commemorate the fun, all party participants receive a birthday badge! Polish it frequently and wear it fondly. Thanks so much for being a part of the HabitRPG community. We love you guys, and we can't wait to have you at our sides in the upcoming year! Stay productive, Habiteers, and have an awesome day. By @lemoness ---- 1/28/2014 Group Plans We've begun adding plans for groups (parents, teachers, health & wellness administrators, etc). These plans will provide group leaders with more control, privacy, security, and support. Currently only the Organization Plan (top tier) is available (due to tech limitations believe it or not), and we'll be releasing the Family & Group plans later. Click the "Contact Us" buttons if you're interested, and we'll keep you updated! Individual Plan We've introduced a $5/mo basic subscription plan. It comes with a number of perks, which you can see here. We'll likely add more benefits over time, follow the conversation here. Perfect Day Achievement Now when you complete all your dailies, you stack this badge, plus and additional perk: you get a +(level/2) buff to all stats! Spread The Word Challenge Update We have 1k+ submissions, holy cow! Great job everyone! Now, we need to go through these manually, so it will take a few days to a couple weeks to process. The challenge will stay open until we're done choosing our winners, but be sure to edit the To-Do with your submission URL before 1/31, as that's the cut-off date for processing. We'll send a Tweet out when the winner has been selected, so follow @habitrpg and stay tuned. ---- 1/25/2014 Gryphon Quest A new pet has been introduced, the Gryphon. You can find some eggs by battling the Fiery Gryphon Boss, a quest scroll available in the Market. Note: we'll be fixing the beast-master achievement to work from the original 90 in coming days. Fear not current beast-masters, you'll get sorted soon! By @baconsaur, @danielthebard ---- 1/16/2014 "Spread The Word" Challenge Updates If you're not yet participating, check out the Spread The Word Challenge, which has a large prize and many winners. We've made some updates: upped the prize to 80 gems for the top 20 posts, 100 gems for the winner. Note: some people are listing their submission as a Tumblr reblog of someone else's post, often with added commentary. Though reblogs are greatly appreciated, we can only count original submissions. Read more challenge guidelines here. Quest Deadlines To clear some confusion, you have until Jan 31, 2014 to purchase your quest scrolls, after 1/31 Alexander no longer sells them. You can still begin / finish your quests any time after. Thanks to @Cole, you're now allowed to purchase the Cub quest even if you haven't finished Trapper. Stock up! ---- 1/6/2014 Limited-Edition Winter Class Outfits Happy winter! Instead of a boring pair of earmuffs, why not use the gold that you earned with all your hard work to buy a Limited Edition class outfit? From now until January 31st, you will be able to use your gold to buy your current class' armor set from the Rewards store! You can be a Yeti Tamer, a Ski-Sassin, a Candy Cane Mage, or a Snowflake Healer. If you switch classes (system unlocked at level 10), you will gain access to your new classes' armor set. Make sure to collect yours first, though! What are you waiting for? Go be productive and earn some gold! by @lemoness Chat +1 You can now +1 chat messages in Tavern, Guilds, & Parties Halls We've added the "Hall of Heroes" and "Hall of Patrons" here, which list our project contributors and Kickstarter backers. Want be amongst those immortalized in the Hall of Heroes? Lend us your sword! ---- Back to Top Category:News